


Payback

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, M/M, Nipple Play, blood sucking, dub-con, idk some sort of demon au tags okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's kiss is a lot more of a bite on your mouth. And it isn't hard for you to notice the blood coming out of the corner of your mouth, where you know you felt his teeth puncture. Even though you're oozing the blood, he doesn't stop. His kiss only becoming rougher as the seconds slip by. You can't stop the pathetic moan that pours from your lips, right into Dave's mouth, when Dirk's hand slides down your front and into your pants. Grasps at you through the thin cotton of your briefs. It seems too sudden, too soon, when Dave pulls away from your mouth. It's sickening how sweet his breath smells when it's on your face. "So well now, Mr. Demon Hunter..." Dave's voice is so seductively low when he speaks to you, and you want to swallow again, but your mouth won't shut. "How about a little payback?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> so guess [who](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeenglish) showed me [a really fantastic picture](http://my-friend-the-frog.tumblr.com/post/49931511676/sorry) that i just had to write something for? 0u0

You've been tracking them for days. Weeks. Maybe even months. You aren't even completely sure. But you know for certain that you've gotten at them a few times. Left a few marks on the older one, a couple of scars on the younger. You brushed Dave's shoulder a few times with a couple of bullets. And you knew that you had been close because your silvery bullets were extra deadly to his heart. But It's all a matter of aim, which you didn't seem to have that night. Regret, regret. Nothing you can really do about it now though. Just keep searching. You'll find them eventually.

The pair of brothers hit so many cities around the United States that you were fearful for some of your friends. For your cousin up in Washington. Your dear sister in southern Texas. But that's why you started this hunt after all right? You would find them... end their entire troupe. You already got a good number of them. Dave's sister, for one, was already one of your victims. Nothing but the metal rings from her ears left when you shot your bullet through her heart. Her entire body nearly turning to dust. You were alarmed at first; so unfamiliar with the way their bodies left the earth. But you got over it eventually. Shimmering lavender, sparkling blush pink, sequence-shining pink, and deep shining tangerine already part of your demon dust collection. Four out of six, you'd get them all eventually.

After all, Dave and Dirk were the only ones left. And you couldn't wait to see what color their dust would be when you finally got down to it.

They had some speed that you were just floored by. Even your Jeep could hardly keep up. Then again, you don't want to follow them too closely, do you?

It's easy to see where they've been, though. Their path littered with people along the way. Collapsed along the side of the road, begging you put them out of their misery. You comply, rather reluctantly of course, but you comply. It's a trail of blood that you hope to end. Hope to put a stop to when you finally catch up.

Unfortunately, you don't ever catch up with them.

They corner you when you least expect it. Your bit of down time in Salt Lake City. You just wanted to have a few drinks (this is stressful work, after all!) so you were doing a little bit of bar-hopping when suddenly. You're ambushed.

All the air gets knocked out of your lungs when you're slammed into the brick of one of the buildings on the strip, and you instinctively look behind you, spot who is pinning you. There's a significant amount of shock when you're met with the bright orange eyes of Dirk. It already looks as though he's been through something tonight, a bit of dirt on his face and he looks a little bit pissed off. You attempt to shrug out of his hold. You can not. "Blast!" You try to throw your head back hard enough to at least knock him in the face or _something_ throw the older of the two brothers off so you can escape before the younger gets there. But you can't. You're royally fucked. "Unhand me, demon!" You snarl, still trying to throw him off of you. "I haven't the time for this, and I'm not even armed!"

You feel Dirk scrape his teeth along your skin, not biting you or anything, but you feel the sharp point of each tooth. A shiver runs down your spine. "That works out for me, really. Means you can't do a damn thing about this can you?" Another shiver. "I'm taking that as a yes." The laugh that falls from his lips is a little more than frightening. A little more than evil and you _have_ to get out of here. If you don't stop them, who will? You struggle again. "You're not getting out of here, dude. There's no fucking way. You are going to officially become me and Dave's wonderful dessert." There's a scream that bubbles in your throat, threatens to screech out of your mouth, but it dies on your tongue. You're so unbelievably fucked.

His hold is stupidly hard, and he only keeps holding you harder. Pushing you uncomfortably up into the wall while he apparently waits for his brother to arrive. You're not sure if you want him to come faster or if you want him to never get here. Stupidly, you continue to struggle. Continue to try to pull your arms out from under him, and every time you do he just pushes harder. You feel like your lungs are going to collapse inside your chest. That's when Dave gets there. You aren't sure when you started to pick up how to know when they're hungry or not, but you can see it in Dave's eyes. The way that the water lines around his eyes are just a little bit darker than Dirk's. Not really a little though. Dave almost looks like he's got eye liner on and you know that can't be good. "Took ya long enough, David." Dirk drawls hissing up at his brother. Dave seems to cringe at the use of his full first time. You try to follow him with your eyes as he walks up to the pair of you, but you lose him in a second. He's a lot faster than Dirk is.

You hardly realize it whenever they've lifted you from your spot, dragged you into the alley way instead of out in the open. You hiss whenever you're no longer pressed into a wall in front of you, but back into Dirk's front. He's pulling you into him by your hips. You feel him bite at the skin at the very base of your neck. And you're not sure if you feel blood sliding over your skin or not- but you do know that you suddenly feel very light headed. You can feel your skin heating up already, and you don't really know why. Was there some sort of poison in their fangs? Something that made their victims succumb to their whims. What did the Striders do to their victims? You figured you'd find out rather soon. It sure does seem like you're next. "Well 'scuse me, Dirk, but I had to lead the cops off our trail too." Dave is in your face before you really realize it, his hands at your waist as well. The two brothers pull you forward and backwards between each other and it has your head feeling heavier and heavier as they do. "But thank god you can do somethin' right. Y'found the kid."

The sound that Dirk makes in his throat vibrates off his lips too, meaning you can feel it on your neck as well. And you groan a little bit. Whether it be from pleasure or not, you're not sure. "Wasn't hard. He isn't very sneaky or anything. Wasn't hiding." You feel it when his teeth do sink into your neck. The exact same spot as before, and this time you feel the blood slide down too. You swallow hard. "Goddamn if this isn't satisfying though, he tastes like a fucking dream." Dave snorts when Dirk mutters the obscenity, shakes his head as well. 

"Pretty sure the man upstairs already is damnin' us, but I gotchya." Dave 's hands rise up a little, continuing up until they're at the collar of your button up. He shoves it off your shoulders and down to your elbows. "You're not gonna suck 'im dry before I get a taste though, are ya? That ain't very nice of you, Dirk." Dave's face gets really close to yours, until it suddenly dips down and you've got a mouthful of his blond hair. His teeth puncture you just above your collar bones. He doesn't let one drop of your blood hit your shirt before he licks it all up. "Delicious..."

They don't pull you between their chests anymore, and you're pretty thankful for that. Your head feels so heavy that you think you would fall onto one of them if they did that anymore. You think that maybe they'll end you quickly. Maybe they'll suck you nearly empty and drop a pistol so you can end the rest afterwards. You hope, but when Dirk's hand slides away from your hips, and begins pushing up your shirt... you realize you aren't that lucky. You know for sure you aren't that lucky when his lips connect, once more, with your skin, and there's no puncture at all, just nibble of a kiss. Paired with wandering fingers against your abs and... god you aren't going to get out of this without some serious work out are you? Dirk's hand continues to wander, you can feel his fingertips brush over the metal barbell in one of your nipples. You suck in a harsh breath. "P-Please, don't..." You mutter weakly. Your arms are trapped behind you, between Dirk's chest and your back. It only gets worse when one of Dirk's hands reach up to wrap your button up around your arms a few times, successfully tangling them. Trapping you. You curse under your breath and he just pushes the piercing nice and hard.

The look on Dave's face when he lifts his head back up to look you in the eyes gives you the impression that no... no he's not going to stop. Neither of them are. You swallow hard. "What d'ya think, Dirk? Should we stop?" The older twin snorts, his lips are near your ear and you feel them brush against the shell. You breathe in again, his head shakes. "Yeah, I agree." Dave lets his left hand trail down your front, until one finger is pulling at your jeans, stretching the denim forward. You let your chin fall so you can look down at where Dave's hand is, stare down at yourself. Your chest rapidly rises and falls. You start to mutter again, beg him to leave you be, but his right hand is at your chin in a second. Pulling your face up to his. Dave's kiss is a lot more of a bite on your mouth. And it isn't hard for you to notice the blood coming out of the corner of your mouth, where you know you felt his teeth puncture. Even though you're oozing the blood, he doesn't stop. His kiss only becoming rougher as the seconds slip by. You can't stop the pathetic moan that pours from your lips, right into Dave's mouth, when Dirk's hand slides down your front and into your pants. Grasps at you through the thin cotton of your briefs. It seems too sudden, too soon, when Dave pulls away from your mouth. It's sickening how sweet his breath smells when it's on your face. "So well now, Mr. Demon Hunter..." Dave's voice is so seductively low when he speaks to you, and you want to swallow again, but your mouth won't shut. "How about a little payback?"

Things start to move alarmingly quick after that. Way too fast for you and you start shaking as Dirk's hand gropes your junk hard. Dave's mouth hard on yours again, and his hold on your chin too tight, too hard. You're going to have bruises. But you feel drunk. Absolutely drunk on probably whatever venom they have in their fangs. It's all part of their game! And you see it now, why people can't get away from the Strider Twins. You imagine that this is a regular thing. They probably do something at least a little similar to this to all of their victims right?

Dirk pulls your ass hard against his- his hard dick holy shit he's hard off of this and you want to breathe harder, but you can't breathe at all in the first place. Dave's still kissing you and there's a few too many sensations going on at once. None of them being sensations you want to be experiencing. All of them seem to be things that you don't get to wave. Dirk's hand soon dips into your briefs, grabbing at your dick, skin on skin, and that makes you moan as well. There's no escape for you, it's over. "It's only getting started, you little pest." Dirk hums in your ear. Dave pulls away from your lips, licking up your chin to collect the blood that has slid down it. He nods in agreement. You swallow hard.

Dave doesn't kiss you again, and you think you're grateful for that. Until his lips are on your neck, leaving another bite mark where he's sucked more of your blood for himself, the cool metal of his earring brushes against your cheek as he does so. You feel your shiver when it slips down your form. Curls around your muscles and makes it seem like you arch into Dirk's touch. No, this isn't voluntary, don't get that idea. He gets the idea it is. You knew that he would. You don't know who you were fooling. Dirk's hips are a lot harder when he rolls into you, presses himself as close to your ass as he can get through a couple of layers of denim. You can't help it when you moan again. Your voice-box works as a separate entity. It's not part of you anymore. If it was ever in the first place. You think that Dave much be enjoying himself just watching you. Watching Dirk enjoy you. He seems rather pleased for the moment, you can see the flick of his tongue through your half lidded eyes when he licks a bit of your blood at the corner of his mouth. His eyes look like they're sending messages to Dirk. For all you know, they are.

There's something in the back of your extremely hazy mind that says they have been having some sort of telepathic conversation this entire time. Maybe some twin thing, maybe some demon thing, you don't really know. But they seem to be completely in sync. The hand Dirk has at your cock slides around to your back instead, pulling your underwear and your jeans down before he removes his skin from yours entirely. Dave, on the other hand, replaces his hand over your dick, trying to make sure it stays nice and hard. Another groan that you definitely didn't want to slip out makes its way through your lips. Dirk's fingers end up at your mouth, he pulls your mouth open with them before he jams them in, whispering in your ear the simple word, "Suck." So you do. Mostly, you're afraid of what would happen if you didn't. Dave's fist is tight around your dick, and your ass is a little cold in the spring air of Utah, and your mouth tries to push out another moan as Dirk's fingers push too hard into your mouth. You just try to focus on wetting the fingers. That's what he wants right? You do that.

The younger twin ends up at your collar bones again, biting a matching bite just above your other bone. You can't even feel the fangs puncture your skin anymore. The venom taking over your mind and you almost feel like you're enjoying this. Almost. You don't think you're that far in yet. "You'll get there," Dave whispers against your skin, and you hope to god he can't hear your thoughts. Eventually, Dirk pulls his fingers out of your mouth, pulling at your cheek as he goes and you can feel the grin on his lips because his face is still pressed close to yours. His hand moves away from you though, pinkie finger sliding down your arm as he goes to press his fingers against your ass. The first one slides in and you gasp loudly, pushing yourself a little bit forward, as if you're trying to get away from him, but it only leaves you pressed into Dave. Dave takes you with open arms. Or rather, an open chest, because his hand is still wrapped around your dick. You're just thrusting into his fist, really. You moan again. "Listen to him. Total slut isn't he?" Dave says, looking over your shoulder to stare up at Dirk. The older brother just nods.

Dirk's fingers are long. So fucking long and they probe you really well. You're officially falling into wanting this so bad. You haven't been fucked in so long, you're ready for this. Or, you will be. Once this fingering gets on the road. Which it definitely does. He can get deep inside you with his digits, you know he's already figured out where your prostate is too, felt him brush against it so fucking feather light and you scream a little when he does it again. "T-There there there, Dirk please-" The second finger is added not long after and you hear yourself moan even louder. You can almost imagine that the flush on your face is something fierce. You continue to yelp and moan and just generally make a whole lot of fucking noise, that Dave presses his mouth over yours again. Fucks your whorish lips with his tongue. It shuts you up. Mostly. Now your groans and mewls are muffled by Dave. Though you can't find an issue with this yourself. Dirk's fingers get rougher and rougher with you as it goes on; entering faster, pressing harder, going deeper. You can hardly stand, your knees threatening to buckle underneath your weight. Dave holds you up though, they're not letting you fall over.

After five or so minutes of the finger fucking, you see Dave jerk his head off to the side. It seems like that's the sign, that's the sign that Dirk has to pull his fingers out. And then they're gone, just like you thought. You hear the zipper and you feel his denim slide down his legs because it sort of rubs against your legs as well. You can feel his dick against your skin even before he touches it, feel it when he fists the head after- apparently- licking the palm of his hand. You definitely feel it when he presses the head against you. Dave releases your dick then, and Dirk pulls you up by your thighs, the younger twin assisting and holding you still as Dirk pushes in.

You have to push away from Dave to moan out loudly when that happens, your fingers curling around your elbows, and your legs twisting themselves around Dave's waist. "F-F-Fuck!" You just end up biting your lip really hard after that, probably drawing more blood but you can't even focus on that. You're way too tuned into the thick dick in your ass and that's all you need, isn't it? You're sure it is. Dirk slowly buries himself into you, your eyes squeeze shut while he does. The other Strider's free hand is gliding all over your chest though, attempting to push your shirt further up, to reveal those nipples that Dirk was playing with, but he isn't having any luck with the task. It's a loud sound when Dave rips the front of your shirt open, using his teeth to start a good hole near your collar. His pointed nails glide next to your nipples, tap gently at the jewelry through them. He laughs when you groan. "Wh-whaaaaaaaaaahhts so fu-funny?"

Dave only shakes his head as he leans over to press his lips to your chest, way too close to the piercing for your liking. "Nothin'." He bites your pec, drawing a little blood from it before he moves over to lick over the piercing, which, of course, sends another moan rumbling through you. Between Dave sucking on your nipple and Dirk's dick in you, you're not sure what's going on anymore. You can't keep your attention divided over like this, you can't handle all the over stimulation. Dirk takes that moment to start moving again, thrusting up into you in a steady beat. His panting is still right in your ear, his moans way softer than yours are and you think you're a little bit jealous of that. Then again, he's probably a lot cooler about shit like this than you are. Another thing to be jealous over.

The thrusts get harder as time goes by, and you can feel yourself moving in his grasp. Being pushed forward, further into Dave, your back arching. Your mouth feels dry, way dry because you've had it open so much and your sighs just keep coming out and out and out and there's no time to close your mouth to wet it again. No time to wet your lips- you've got to moan because you _want_ to sound pretty for the demon boys don't you? The last people to have you before you inevitably die here. Far from home in Salt Lake City! But that's so fucking fine with you. This is the way to go, if you had to pick. Your demon dust collection be damned. God, the venom got you good, didn't it? "Y-yes yes yes god please more more-" You're trying to moan into Dirk's ear in return now, you're craned enough that you could, and that's what counts. You can see the smirk on his face just as it appears. It must be some sort of chain reaction bullshit because Dave looks up and you can see _his_ smirk out of the corner of your eye as well.

"He wants more, Dave." Dirk says, his voice is a lot less even than Dave's was, but you suspect that's just because he's balls deep in you. You dismiss it. "What do you think we should give him?" You're a little bit afraid to learn what they might do- you did ask for more but you didn't think there was something else that they could do. What else could there possibly be?

"I think I've got an idea." Dave's lips leave a few more kisses across your chest before he stands at his full height again, his one hand reaching under your legs to unbuckle his belt and oh- oh. Oh fuck. You know what's going on here. Or at least you think you do. You don't think it's going to work, but your blissed out mind is a little too hazy to note that. Not that the Striders would even listen to you. Dave's belt drops to the ground with a loud sound, but his pants don't follow He simply just pulls his dick out through his jeans, and you gasp when you feel it brush the underside of your thigh. His hand reappears in your line of sight for a moment as he quickly licks each of his fingers, licks his palm as well, but then its dipping back under your legs, stroking his cock. His hand comes up to where Dirk is buried in you, his twin stops thrusting while he tries to push his finger in next to it. Your teeth draw blood from your own lips.

It's a fucking stretch, and it fucking hurts and you start to fucking yell. Dirk moves one of his hands from your thighs to cover your mouth, apparently finding the sound rather appalling. Dave slides a second finger in with his first, pulling a little bit forward like he's trying to stretch you some more, but you really don't think it's going to fucking work. Maybe he thinks that too, because he removes his fingers after a moment. You're proven wrong when ever he steps closer, lifts you higher and pushes his head up against Dirk's. You shake your head hard, trying to get Dave to know that no no no this isn't going to work Dave don't be an idiot but- oh fuck. You definitely fucking feel it when he somehow- how the fuck did he- manages to get it in. You literally have two fucking dicks in you. Dirk holds his hand over your mouth harder as you attempt to scream again.

By some stroke of god, the both of them stay still and wait for you. Not that you're going to give them an okay at all, but maybe they know their venom will over take you completely soon. You can feel that when it happens too, everything suddenly feels so good. Especially- _especially_ \- the two dicks in your ass. They seem to be able to tell when that moment hits, because Dirk's hand removes itself from your mouth and they let you fall limply against Dirk's chest as Dave starts to move. You don't know when Dirk had pushed himself up against a wall, but he leans on it as his brother takes the lead. Dave starts slow, but it doesn't last long. Soon he's doing it just as quickly as Dirk was. And you can hear it- god it sounds fucking disgusting but it feels so good that you yell out about it. Scream for Dave to fuck you fuck you fuck you - "Fuck me fuck me, come on Striderrrahhh _fuck_!"

You sure hope that it's as fucking intense for at least one of these assholes as it is for you, because you sure know you can't hold back your orgasm much longer. There's two dicks in you, you're being stretched so fucking wide and you think your throats gone completely hoarse with how loudly you're screaming. Both Striders take advantage of the way your neck is completely expose. Their teeth sink in either side of your neck and you think that feels good at this point too. Bring on the venom, you didn't need your blood anyway, what were you even doing keeping it from them? Should've given in long ago. You should've maybe tried to get in between them like this when you found them the first time. Maybe they would've let you live. You guess what's done is done, and right now you'll have to just deal with the one time offer you've got now. Your moans are probably the loudest things in your ears, even over the sickening sound going on below your waist, you're not gonna listen for that anymore.

The younger Strider strays away from where his lips are attached by the fang to your neck, drift upwards to your ear where he whispers to you. "You're almost done." You nod. "That's not what I mean, Demon Hunter." And you realize a second after what he does mean. The whine in your throat is pathetic, more pathetic than all the other sounds you've made tonight, and you hardly thought that was possible. Dave grins against your skin, drifting back down. You didn't even realize that Dirk was _still_ drinking your blood. You didn't realize that you really were...

... this close to being done.

They seem to be finished with you. Maybe their orgasms are on the horizon too. Dave slams up into you once more, and you can feel- well at least one of them- slam against your spot. That has you coming in an instant. You couldn't have waited any longer anyway. He seems amused with the fact that you're coming when you do, his smile pressed into your skin before he kisses your mouth again. "Done." He says to you. They both pull out of you, graciously setting you to the ground, where they jerk themselves to completion on your face. You feel uncomfortably hollow on the inside.

Dave and Dirk Strider tuck themselves into their jeans, straighten out their clothes. Make themselves look rather presentable again. You fume when you see Dave pull his phone out and take a picture of you, but you can't do much about it. "You were a lot more fun than I thought you would be, Demon Hunter." He cracks his knuckles, then his neck and his back before picking his belt up. "You enjoy your last few hours of life. Maybe check out your sorry self." He turns his phone to you briefly to show the picture off. You don't even glance at it. He laughs gently.

Dirk thumbs blood off his face as he glances down at you with little remorse as well. You don't think they have any problem completely humiliating you like they have. Don't think they feel anything really. Payback for killing their sisters, their mother. Their brother. Did you deserve this? Probably. Or did they...? Your mind is still foggy. Dirk turns on his heel first, starting to walk out to the street. Dave follows him a second later.

Neither of them drop a pistol for you.


End file.
